Fluid filters have been employed in a variety of applications including hydraulic systems, fuel systems, and engine lubrication systems.
Liquid filters which have sensitive downstream components are of a concern. Particularly, it is of concern to prevent cavitation of pumps downstream from liquid filters. Conditions such as cold starts, flow surges, or occluded elements can result in damaged downstream components. Improvements are desirable.